Mad Heart
by Luvviez
Summary: People call her Mad Heart. They misunderstood her from the beginning. All she wants is for someone to understand it's the curse doing it, not her. Humans are not allowed in the village full of fairy tale characters, but this one boy manages. What happens when the nice guy meets the killer?
1. Chapter 1: Boulevard Of Broken Dreams

**_Lisanna__ Strauss said:_**

_**All living things eventually die. It's unavoidable . But as long as you remember, it will live on in your heart.** _

* * *

><p><em>Have you ever wondered if fairy tales exist? Well, welcome to the town Fairy Tail. It's where all the fairy tale characters live. Where they tell their stories, their true stories. If you go there, you might meet red riding hood, Cinderella, a dwarf, or maybe someone else. Sadly, if you're human, it's impossible to get in the small village. If you do see, come towards it, it will disappear from your very eyes. But I'm not here to tell you the history of this mystical town, oh no, this is the history of Mad Heart. <em>

_The killer of the night, whose eye glowed red. If you're thinking that I meant to say 'eyes' oh no, I meant 'eye'. The left eye glows red when she kills in the night. That's how you know it's her. Now if you think if she's completely evil right now, let me tell you the truth. The thing that only a few people know from the outside world. Are you interested now? If you are, settle down as I tell you this tall tale._

_It all started when..._

* * *

><p>A young girl stood at the front door. She had blonde hair that went down to mid back with chocolate brown eyes. She had on a gray beanie that covered the top of her head, a matching winter coat protected her fragile body from the cold, a grey scarf wrapped around her neck. Black and white stripped tights hugged her bony legs, a blue skirt peaking out of the bottom of the coat. Flats covered her small feet.<p>

"Mommy, I'm leaving!" the girl shouted down the hallway. No response. The girl frowned, her mother never answered her calls. She knew her mom was always ill, but the girl never saw her mother anymore, she felt alone in the cottage, all alone. Shaking off the thought, she started out the door. Closing it behind her, she pulled the scarf up to her nose, her face already flushed from the cold. The girl started walking through the bare trees. Her mother and her lived up in some kind of mountain, so it was always winter there. She barely saw the green leaves that she yearned to watch fall to the ground. It was the risk though. She got to visit the village that was bellow the small mountain from time to time to get more food, but she would always come home late because she would play with her friends that didn't live up in the mountains. Now that she thought about it, it was only her and her mother that lived up here.

Hopping down the path that led through the tall trees, the ones her mother called 'fleetwood trees'. Always bare, always blank, no color as usual. "There should be a raspberry bush around here somewhere. Then when I get home, I can make raspberry tea for me and mommy." she cheered. Scanning the road again, she found the bush she was looking for. Running over to it, she halted when she got a good look at it. Dead. It was alive yesterday, with fresh berries on it's branches. _"Lucy." _the wind moaned making the girl perk up at the name.

"W-who's there?" she stammered, looking in all directions, hoping to see where the stranger was. She heard faint footsteps retreating from where she was. Turning in that direction she started running after them. She didn't know why, but her legs just carried her in the direction automatically. She kept running down the dirt path, further in the forest then she could remember. Then, just like magic, she stopped in front of a sign, behind it was what looked like a ghost town. "'Boulevard of Broken Dreams' Strange name." she muttered. Stepping past the sign she walked into the town. Everything was made out of wood, which was hard to see because of the darkness. The blonde looking up at the sky, the sun was standing right dang in the middle of the sky yet it was dark down here.

_"Lucy." _a voice moaned. Looking up, she saw a figure standing ten feet away from her. A cloak shadowing his face making it hard to see his face. She could see him smirk though, just like he did right then. "_I'll finally be free, of this damn curse." _he whispered. Placing a hand on her head, she felt coldness flood into her body, making her body ice cold. _"Yes...finally free...!" _He shouted. The man started fading in front of her until he disappeared completely. Lucy just looked ahead dazed before collapsing on the dirt road.

One of her eyes remained open though, the left one. You could not see no pupil, just a brown, dull eye.

* * *

><p>The moon now showed in the sky above. Her eyes snapped open. Her new dull eye glowing red evilly. Getting up, she ran into the woods towards her cottage. The one where her mother was. Like she transported there, she was already opening the front door. Her mother was standing in the middle of the small kitchen. The older woman immediately noticed something was wrong with her daughter. "Lucy?" she called worriedly. That's when the girl went for the kill.<p>

* * *

><p>Blinking open her eyes. Lucy groaned. Everything was blurry. Sitting up she noticed she was laying on the floor. How did she get there? Looking down she gasped on what she saw. Blood stained her hands, now visible blue dress and tights. In front of her was her mother, laying on the floor limp. The blonde girl crawled over to her mother. "Mommy?" she called, nudging her mom. No answer.<p>

Tears welled up in her eyes. "Mom!" she yelled. She was cold, her mother was ice cold. Tears streamed down her face, who did this? Who did this to her mother? More blood dripped to the floor in front of her. Confused, she grabbed a shard of glass that was laying on the ground nearby a broken mirror. Bringing it up to her face, she saw her dull eye quickly. The thing that scared her most was instead of tears coming out of it, there was blood instead.

* * *

><p><strong>Luvviez: Okay...did you like the first chapter to Mad Heart? Good or bad?<br>**

**Tell me please!**


	2. Chapter 2: Pinky Promise?

_**Wendy Marvell said:**_

_**If I haven't had fear, then I also wouldn't have been able to know what it's like to have bravery in my heart. Bravery that awakens is when you're being consumed by fear. **_

* * *

><p>Lucy sat where a wooden cross stood. The other day, she had buried her mother. She found a big branch that fell from a tree and carved it into a cross. She was all alone now. Her father left her and mom to fend for themselves years before. Getting up, she kissed the cross before walking into the forest. The little girl wanted to go back to 'Boulevard of Broken Dreams' again. She wanted to see the man again and ask him what was going on.<p>

It didn't take long for her to find it. When she entered it, the atmosphere turned ice cold. Shivering, she continued to walk forward. "Hello?" she called out, walking forward through the streets. A ghostly figure suddenly caught her eye. She gasped when she saw who it was. Her mother was who she saw. She was walking through the streets pale looking. "Mom!" she called excitedly gaining the ghosts attention.

Her mother just simply smiled and waved before disappearing. "No! Don't go!" she cried. But her mother didn't come back.

That night everything turned dark and when she woke up back in her bed, she was bloodied. The same thing happened every night.

* * *

><p>Loke walked the streets of Fairy Tail. He was called from his house earlier. It wasn't like his parents would mine, because he had none. It was the council who called him. Deaths have been happening every night for the past week, that's why he was called to meet them. He was a fighter, probably why. Coming up to the big building, he walked up to the front doors. Entering he made his way to the front desk. The secretary looked up, "Yes?"<p>

"I'm here to see the council."

"Obviously, name?"

"Loke,"

"Ah, lion from Oz?"

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure, whatever. Can I go in now?" she nodded before going back to her work. Going through the door on the side of the desk, he walked into a big room full of the council members. Standing in front of them, he bowed, "You have called me?"

The man in front nodded. "Yes he have an assignment for you." Loke held his tongue from saying 'no, really?'.

"And what is this assignment?"

"To kill the killer."

"You mean the one who's been killing everyone lately?"

"Yes that one."

"Fine, I accept."

"Your assignment starts now. Good luck boy." Nodding a bye, Loke exited the council room and made his way home to gather weapons.

* * *

><p>Loke had been following bloodied footprint for the past hour. He was guessing the killer had left them behind. Sighing, he continued walking up the hill where the footstep let to. He was apparently was walking up a mountain at the moment and he had to be impressed. It was a perfect place to stake out for now.<p>

After another hour or so he slumped against a fleetwood tree. How could the killer walk up this thing every night? It was so tiring! That's when he heard crying. Scrunching his eyebrows together, he peered from the side of the tree. On the other side of the tree was a blonde haired girl, washing off in a near by creek. Stepping out of his hiding spot, he made his way over to the girl. "Oi, why are you out here alone girl?" he asked.

Shrieking, the blonde haired girl spun around. He held his hands up in alarm. "Sorry, did I scare you?" she nodded, tears continuing down her cheeks. He then noticed the blood on her clothes. Bloodied footprint behind her. He jumped back in realization. She was the killer.

Taking out his pocket knife he pointed it out in front of her scaring her again. "Wha-what are you doing?" she stammered.

"You, killed all those people."

Her eyebrows furrowed when she heard that. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." he spat.

Tears welled up in her eyes making Loke's eyes widen. "Please, I'm so confused. My mother is dead, my father abandoned me. I wake up every morning with blood all over me. And I cry blood from my dull eye." she pleaded, pointing to her dull eye that was recently dripping with blood. His eyes widened again at the sight. Walking towards her, he brushed the tears and blood away.

"You really don't know what's happening?" he whispered. She shook her head. Sighing, he held out a hand out for the young girl. "Come on, let's go." grabbing his hand he pulled her up. "Do you live around here?" she nodded again. "Can you take me there?" she tugged his sleeve, taking that as a yes he started following her down a grassy path to a cabin. Looking to the side, he saw a cross standing in the middle of a flowery patch. Turning his attention back to the cabin.

It was like any other house down at Fairy Tail. A concrete house with a wood roof. Windows sat on either side of the dark wood door. Entering along with the girl, the first thing he saw was a wood floor, wall, and furniture. Everything instead of the couch, chairs, and fireplace weren't wood. "So, you live here all by yourself?" Loke asked, the blonde nodded. Sitting down on the ranch couch, he patted the spot next to him. Sitting down next to him, she started drying off her torn blue dress.

"Tell me about yourself blonde." she gave him a wary look. "Don't worry, I'll tell you about myself as well." Nodding in agreement, she opened her mouth to start explaining.

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia. I'm nine years old and have lived up here with my mother since I was born. I don't know what fairy tale I'm from, mom didn't get a chance to tell me. A year after I was born, my father left my mom and I to fend for ourselves. After five years of living, mother got ill often. I would go down to Fairy Tail to get more food and play with my friends since mom was always in her bedroom, sick. One day, I was going to pick raspberries to make raspberry tea for me and mom. When I got there the bush was dead, and a figure appeared and called my name. I started following to a town called 'Boulevard of Broken Dreams'. A man in a cloak came out of no where and said he was finally free from a curse.

"He put a hand on my head and everything went dark. The time a woke up, I was back here and my mom laid dead in front of me. Blood covered my dress along with my tights. For the past few days I've been waking up the same way. I've been living up here for a while but I am planning on moving down to Fairy Tail." Lucy explained. Loke was surprised, he didn't expect that from this little girl. "It's yours turn. Tell me who you are." she whispered, making the lion snap out of his thoughts.

"Oh right. I'm Loke Stellar. I'm eleven and have no parents. People say I'm from the story of 'The Wizard of Oz' but I don't believe that, it's stupid if you think about it. My parents abandoned me when I was young then got adopted to a woman called Karen. She died later on in a car accident. So for the rest of my life I've been training to protect the ones I love. I recently came here to..." he stopped. Lucy tilted her head for him to continue. Loke started to sweat nervously, how was he supposed to tell her that he came all the way up a mountain to kill her. "To...study the Fleetwood trees." he finished lamely but the blondes eyes lit up.

"Don't worry about that. I can tell you all about them." she cheered. The orange haired man smiled softly at her. She looked so innocent. Maybe later, tonight, he'll really see if she's killing people on purpose.

"Lucy, can I stay here tonight?" he asked.

She smiled, "Of course, we're friends after all." that surprised him right when she said that. They just met and she considered him as a friend. That made his heart swell.

"Thank you!"

* * *

><p>That night, Loke heard shuffling in the other room. Groaning, he got up and opened the door of his bedroom. He saw Lucy walking down the hallway but her dull eye was glowing red. He watched her walk down the hallway to the front door. Grabbing his switchblade a shotgun, he followed her out of the cabin and down to Fairy Tail.<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning a moan came from the blonde on the bed. Blinking open her eyes, she immediately saw the lion boy sitting on a chair that was set next to her bed. "Loke?" she called, coughing a bit. He looked over at her sadly. He was her last night, kill the man who was running the fruit booth. He knew it wasn't really her. When she was killed she past out really quick. He carried her back up to the cottage.<p>

Looking down at her blue nightgown. She wasn't her nightgown though, instead she had on a black skirt, shirt, and leather boots and jacket. Blood spatters on all of it. Tears welled up in her eyes when she saw the mess making Loke panic. "H-hey, what's wrong?"

"Why do I always wake up like this?" she whispered.

He smiled a bit. "How 'bout this? If you allow me to stay here, I'll protect you."

She looked up at him hopefully, "Really?"

He nodded.

"Pinky promise?" she held out her pinky.

"Pinky promise." he wrapped his pinky around hers.

* * *

><p><strong>Luvviez: Yeah, second chapter! Thank you all for the favorites and follows! So kind! <strong>

_Godschildtweety_ **and** _CopDog_ **thanks for reviewing!**

_Someone-_ **Thanks, I was aiming for creepy ;**

_Bluerainstorm-_ **Thank you, I feel so honored by your words, I hope you continue to like it ^^**

**That's all for today, thanks for everything!**

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Friends I No Longer Have

Looking up from the porridge Lucy made earlier, Loke stared at the blonde humming. It's almost been a week since he's been with the blonde girl. She was always warring black now a days. When he asked her why, she just said it hid the blood easier and she liked the new style. Even if the clothes were a bit depressing, she was always so cheerful. It made him smile along with her. Coming over to the table, she sat down across from her new friend with another bowl of porridge of her own. Rubbing her hands together, she blew in it forcefully, trying to warm them. "You cold?" Loke asked.

She nodded, redoing the process all over again. "I'm fine. This is usually the time of year when it's _really _cold out here. I'm still not used to it." she smiled at the frowning male.

"You sure?"

"Of course!"

Silence the air again.

Fidgeting in his seat, Loke looked up the blonde who was gobbling down her meal. Giggling at her messy face, he leaned closer to her. Looking up, she met the lion's eyes. "What is it Loke?"

"I was just wondering..."

"Wondering what?"

"If you would take me to the-what is it called again?"

"Boulevard of Broken Dreams?"

"Yeah, that place. Can you bring me there?"

The blonde frowned. "Why?"

"Well, I want to see if I can fix the dull eye and see if I know what the guy talking about the curse or whatever."

"I don't know..."

"Please?" he asked, giving her puppy eyes. Biting her lip, she looked down at her hands. He knew that she was vulnerable to his puppy eyes. She always gave in to those. Gazing back at Loke, she saw that he was still giving her the puppy eyes. Groaning, she put another spoon full of her meal in her mouth.

"Fine." she muttered as she took the spoon away from her mouth. Cheering, he grabbed her wrist and started dragging her to the front door. "L-Loke, I'm not done eating!" she whined, looking back at her half full bowl. Throwing her a coat and gloves, he continued to drag her out the door. Letting her go, he locked the door behind him as he allowed her to put on her jacket.

"Well," he gestured to the bare trees. "Let's go." Sighing, she started walking down the familiar path that she walked down often now a days. As they passed the trees, Loke noticed a bare bush, a few brown, dead leaves remained on them. It reminded him of Lucy's story, about she told her that she found a dead raspberry bush. Stopping, he stared at the dead plant. Not hearing the crunch's of Loke's footsteps behind her, she turned and looked at the male confusingly.

"Is this the bush?" he asked softly. She nodded silently. Walking back to her, he let the blonde continue with the lead. As they continued walking, they soon passed a sign that was new to Loke. "Boulevard of Broken Dreams." he mumbled, gazing at the sign. Glancing to see where his friend was, he saw her standing near the sign not to far off. Walking up to her, he finally noticed faded figures walking down the empty streets.

"Is this it?" he muttered, scanning the place. He suddenly saw the man that Lucy's other half killed the other day. The person who always made clay bowls and made a living out of it. Then he spotted the man who used to sell fruit. A few other people walked around that were killed recently. From the looks of it, it was all the people Lucy killed. He noticed how they all glared at her or sent her hateful looks.

The only one he saw that didn't glare at her. Now that he thought about it, she looked like an older Lucy. Finding his gaze, the woman smiled before walking away. "Mama!" Lucy yelled, trying to keep up with the older woman. Loke's blood went cold. If he was right about people showing up here that she killed, wouldn't that mean that she killed her mom? Lucy came running, panting in the process. "I lost her." she grumbled.

Putting a hand on her shoulder, he gave her a smile. "How 'bout we go to the market? I think we're running out of food." he suggested. Lighting up at the suggestion, he lead her out of the of the town, the glare of the people following them.

* * *

><p>The two walked down the streets, cloaks covering their faces as they went unnoticed to booth sellers or customers. "Loke?" Lucy called.<p>

Loke hummed as he continued to study an apple, deciding whether or not to bake apple pie tonight.

"Why are we dressed up like this?"

He shrugged. "It's warmer, don't you think?"

"I guess, but do we have to have the hoods up?"

"It'll keep your face warm too." he smiled. The real reason she was warring that was because he was afraid that people saw her face while she was out killing and might recognize her. Looking around, she spotted the people she always played with. Squealing in excitement, she ran over to where the group was. Noticing the blonde gone, Loke frantically searched for the girl.

Running up to her friends, she called out to them. "Erza, Lisanna, Mira, Elfman, Cana, Jellal, Gray, Juvia! Hi!" They all turned around to see who called them.

Lisanna had on striped cat ears with a matching tail and paws. People say she's from 'The Tiger's Eye' from 'Land of Oz'. Her white hair and sapphire eyes made her stand out in a crowd.

Her sister, Mira, was next to her. She was a small looking demon child. No one knew what she was from, some believed that she was from folk tales though. She was a replica of her little sister just with long hair and a bit taller. Horns stuck out of the side of her head, sharp teeth were in her mouth and a tail swished back and forth behind her.

Elfman, Mira's younger brother and Lisanna's older brother. He was the famous Frankenstein without the green skin and black hair. He had stitches though. Like his sisters, he had white hair but darker blue eyes. His hair was spikey, just white. The only difference from the real one.

Cana was known as an evil witch even though she didn't look like one. She dressed in dragging black dresses yes, but she was still nice. Her hair was always put up in a ponytail, some curls of hair laid by her face with her silver eyes always shining. Like Loke, she was from the 'Wizard of Oz'.

Gray, Jack Frost. He did make ice, but his hair wasn't white, his eyes were blue though! He had black hair instead. He always had on blue clothes and a staff to help him walk.

Juvia, the little mermaid. Just without the tail, or red hair. She always had on flower dresses with a matching flower in her hair. She had blue hair with blue eyes as well.

Erza was known as the knight who saved sleeping beauty. They changed it to a boy out in the real world, not believing that a girl could save another girl. And kissing another girl was another myth. She had scarlet hair with dark brown eyes. She was known as another demon beside Mira.

And finally, Jellal. Jellal was the original prince in Sleeping beauty. He had blue hair and dark brown eyes. He always wore regular clothes, never that prince charming get up. Always annoyed him.

"Who are you?" Mira asked, tail swishing widely in fear, not knowing who it was. Pulling down her hood, she heard the gasps from her friends. They all started to back away form her.

Lucy gave them a confused look. "Why are you backing away? Did I do something wrong?"

"Lucy!" Loke called, he finally found her. That's when he saw her with the hood down and the kids backing away from her. "C'mon, we're done shopping. Time to go." he said frantically. He started tugging her along.

"But, they're my friends." Lucy pointed to the kids.

Lisanna's eyes narrowed. "We're no friends of yours murder." she hissed.

Eyes widening to that, she stopped struggling allowing Loke to drag her out of the village.

* * *

><p>Lucy was crying her eyes out right now. She was laying in her bed with Loke hugging her tightly. "Why did they say that?" she sobbed.<p>

"I don't know. Maybe they were having a bad day."

"No, I saw how much they hated me."

"Then I don't know why." She continued crying until she fell asleep in the lions arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Luvviez: Did you like it? Did you like it?<br>**

Copdog** thanks for reviewing! **

_nikki (guest)-_ **Oh, I didn't know that. Good eye for seeing the mistake.**

**My bold stopped working all of the sudden for some reason, so sorry about that. I forgot to ask you in the last chapter. Do you think you know who Lucy's original character was supposed to be and what she is now instead.**

**Review to tell** **me!**


	4. Chapter 4: My Friend, The Scarlet Knight

**_Erza Scarlet said: If lives were lost today, then lives were also born. How important each day is... Depends on how important you feel it is to you_**

* * *

><p>Striding down the streets, Erza sent glares to people who stopped to stare at her. What was wrong with them? Can't a knight walk around town without being noticed? Shrugging it off, she grinned when she saw her friends were waving at her. Running over to them, the memories of the other day came to her mind, when Lucy came to see them. The events came to her after the blonde left.<p>

* * *

><p><em>They watched as a teary eyed Lucy was pulled away from them all. When she was out of sight, Mira was the first to break the silent. "Good, now that bitch is gone." she snarled.<br>_

_Lisanna nodding, her tail swishing wildly. "What was she thinking? Coming up to us? Pathetic!" the girl spat. Everyone cheered in agreement except Erza and Jellal.  
><em>

_"Did you notice her eye?" Jellal whispered to the knight._

_She nodded, "Her eye was dull. And when she was about to cry, the dull one had a red reflection on it." she whispered back. _

_"Don't you think it's...strange?"  
><em>

_Shrugging, Erza looked away from Jellal's questioning gaze. "She's still the killer. We can't expect anything more from that." Walking away, she still heard the words that Jellal whispered to himself which made her numb for a minute._

_"Well, I think she's cursed."_

* * *

><p>Shaking it off, she continued her way to her friends. "Erza!" Juvia cheered, running over to greet the knight. Smiling, the child patted the girls head.<p>

"Erza! Come back to do another fight?" Mira yelled.

Smirking, the said girl swung out a sword from her sheath. "You're on Mira!"

Groaning, Lisanna leaned her head on her hand. "Again? Can't we just hang out with out you two fighting?"

Laughing, Cana shook her head. "I think they would die if they didn't." Laughing, they all watched the two fight. It wasn't long when a voice came calling Erza's name. Looking up, the knight was surprised to see Jellal running towards them.

"What is it, Jellal?" Mira asked, her dinosaur like tail swished from side to side. "We're in the middle of a fight here!"

Shaking his head, he turned towards Erza. "The council, they want to see you." Raising an eyebrow at the male, she was about to say something but the prince simply shook his head. "Just come with me. I, myself don't know what's going on." Bidding goodbye to her friends, the scarlet haired girl followed the blue haired man down the streets.

"So, you really don't know what's going on?" Erza asked.

Shaking his head, the prince kept his stare straight ahead. "No, they just told me to bring you there." nodding, they stayed silent the rest of the way. Jellal was adopted by the council, so technically they were like family to him. Loke was offered to join as well, but he refused, saying that if he had anymore family, he would bring bad things upon them. Other kids were also offered to stay in the council but lots of them refused, either wanting to have nothing to do with them or had siblings they had to take care of and didn't want them to get involved.

"We're here." Jellal muttered making Erza snap out of her thoughts. Trailing behind him, they entered the building. Looking up, the secretary looked up from her computer to stare at the two.

"Do you have an appointment?"

"Yes, we do."

"Name,"

"Jellal and Erza."

"Welcome Prince and Knight of Sleeping Beauty, the council will see you now." Walking through the door, they faced the council that towered before them.

"Erza?" the leader called. Slipping away, Jellal went into the corner of the room where it was darker and couldn't be seen.

"Yes?"

"We have noticed Loke, Lion from the Wizard of Oz, has gone missing."

"Is that so?" Jellal looked up towards the council from hearing Loke's name. _So he hasn't returned?_ Jellal thought.

"Yes, we have sent him to kill the killer. Yet, he hasn't returned with news of any sorts or has reported he has killed the killer."

"And what do I have to do with that?"

"We want you to retrieve Loke and kill the killer." Erza chewed the inside of her cheek. Kill...Lucy? Her best friend? Could she do that? Or could she...just give up?

"I'll accept." Jellal's eyes widened.

"You've got to be kidding!" he yelled. "You can't! She's our friend! She's-mmf!" covering the boys mouth, the guard nodded for them to continue.

"You shall be off then. We wish luck to you." nodding, the knight walked out. Leaving the prince yelling after her.

* * *

><p>Climbing up the mountain, Erza scanned her surroundings. She was asking around to see which way Loke had went when he was sent out on his mission. Apparently, he was seen climbing up this stupid mountain. Bringing her coat closer to her, the knight let out a shaky breath. How could he even survive? It was freezing! Taking another deep breath, she continued to climb up the mountain.<p>

It wasn't long until Erza had to stop and take a break. Who knew this mountain was so steep? Her ears perked up to voices. "Loke! Why do I have to where this?" a small voice asked, clearly annoyed.

"Because, the rest of your clothing is stained with blood and I can't get out. Black seems to hide it well." another voice responded.

"But, I love my blue dresses! Black is way too depressing." the first one argued back.

"Well suck it up kid! It's called sucking it up and accepting it!" the second snapped back. Peeking out from her hiding place, she saw a blonde and ginger walking down up a path not to far from where she was. Her eyes widened when she realized who it was. Lucy and Loke! Clutching the handle of her sword, she slowly crept closer to the couple. "Hey, how 'bout you go ahead and start making that tea? I'll catch up." Loke suddenly said.

"You sure?" Lucy asked, tilting her head to the side. The male nodded and with that, the girl skipped down the path with a woven basket in her hand that bounced at her side. Realizing her prey was exiting the scene, Erza lunged at the girl but something knocked her back into a tree making the air knock out of her. Coughing a bit, she looked up to the lion who was glaring at her.

"Loke?" she hacked weakly. "What are you doing? She's killing people! We have to end this!"

He shook his head, "No, we don't. She's innocent, there's no need to kill an innocent by stander."

The knights eyes narrowed, "How can she be innocent? She's killing people damn it!"

"And yet, it's not really her who's doing it." Loke whispered.

"Wha-?"

"She's cursed, it's the curse doing this to her." _Well, I think she's cursed. _Jellal's voice rang in her head.

"She's...cursed?" Erza asked, a confused face replacing it's angry one.

Nodding, Loke held out a hand to her. Accepting it, he pulled her up to her feet. "Can...can I see her?" she asked quietly.

Chewing his bottom lip, he hastily looked behind him where Lucy was. "Will you do something to her?"

The red head shook her head. "No, I just want to talk." Gesturing to follow him, they walked down the dirt road to the a small cottage. Mouth dropping open in awe, she studied the house in front of her. "So this is where you're staying?"

Nodding silently, he walked to the front door but was stopped when he saw the blonde at the pump. "Lucy?" he called making her look up at him.

"Hi Loke!" she smiled as she picked up the kettle that was now full of water. Hopping up the steps, Loke grabbed the kettle from her and went inside. Looking over her shoulder, Lucy's eyes widened when she saw who it was. "Erza?"

Glancing up, she saw the blonde giving her a confused look. "Yes?" she muttered.

"What're you doing here?"

"Um, to visit you?" Eyes lighting up, the girl tugged the teens wrist and pulled her in the house.

A few minutes later, all their hands were occupied with a tea cup that was filled up with raspberry tea. "So what are you _really _doing here, Erza?" the blonde suddenly asked making the other two tense up.

"I was...um...coming up here to get Loke." she lied.

Tears filled up in Lucy's eyes making them panic. "I don't want him to go though!" she cried. Clinging to his arm, she buried her face in the ginger's shoulder before continuing. "He's my only friend now, please don't leave Loke!"

Petting her head, he smiled softly at her. "I won't, I'll stay here with you." he reassured.

"But Loke-" Erza was cut off by the boy's glare.

"I won't leave, I'm protecting her from anyone who dares to hurt her." he hissed making her eyes widened. Then her eyes softened, he was just simply protecting her, being her older sibling, being someone she could count on easily.

Nodding, she met the teary eyed little girl. "Can...can I protect you too?" she asked.

The two people in front of her eyes widened. "Really?" Lucy asked.

Erza smiled, "Of course, you are my friend after all." Eyes widening, the blonde lunged herself at the knight.

"Yeah! My best friend has returned!"

Laughing, Erza looked up at Loke. "You're right, she is innocent."

* * *

><p><strong>Luvviez: Yeah, this chapter is done! I'm super duper sorry that I took so long! Please forgive me!<strong>

_Awesome as Annabeth- _**Just read at the bottom of the authors note and it'll tell you there.**_  
><em>

_CopDog- _**No, but good guess!**

_Meowie07-_ **You guessed right! Thank you for using the title as a hint!**

_DazzTugz-_ **It'll be a few chapters before he's introduced, sorry that he's taking so long!**

_Irrelevant (Guest)- _**It is, our fire friend will come soon, promise!**

_chilllllllll- _**Thank you!**_  
><em>

_SakuraPetal91- _**It's sad now, but it will get better!**

**Okay, so I bet all of you have been like, 'Where the hell is Natsu?' he will come in about 3 chapters! So be patient my lovlies!**

**And the answer of who she is now is Mad Hatter! Some of you were 'The queen of Hearts' and that was a great guess! I would probably say the same thing too. But if you look at the title, is says 'Mad' so I thought it would be obvious that it would be the Mad Hatter. Now all you have to do is guess who she **was **supposed to be before the curse. If you look in the first or second chapter, it says she has blue on. Now what fairy tale character has a blue dress? Here's a hint, she's in the same story as the Mad Hatter. That should be super easy -_-  
><strong>

**REVIEW! :3**


	5. Chapter 5: July 1st: Exceed and Nikora

_**Lucy Heartfilia said: Remember that everyone you meet is afraid of something, loves something, and has lost something**_

* * *

><p>Lucy stared at the hand that was out stretched to her. Loke coughed, making her look up a bit. "Well? You wanna learn how to dance or not?" he asked, making her look back at his hand nervously. Erza watched from the kitchen, giggling. Loke had asked the girl how to dance, since it was her birthday today. It was the least they could do for now, since she wasn't allowed allowed into the town along with the other two. Glancing over to the knight, Lucy sent her a scared look. The blonde has never danced before, and she knew she would suck from the start.<p>

"Loke?" Erza called making him gaze over to her. "Don't pressure on this. But Lucy, you should try, its really nice." nodding, the said blonde took the lions hand and he heaved her up.

Setting her in a dancing pose, he looked down at her. "You ready?" he asked. Nodding shyly, Loke gestured to start the music. Setting down the needle onto the black disk, soft music started to play making the blonde gasp. She knew this song. It was a song her mother would play as a lullaby for her to fall asleep. The ginger started to sway them side to side to the music. Tumbling here and there, Lucy finally started to get used to the moves. A voice started to play, making her want to cry. Opening her mouth, she started to sing instead.

_"'Cause you're a sky, 'cause you're a sky full of stars_  
><em> I'm gonna give you my heart"<br>_

She sang softly, hoping no one would hear. Looking down at her, Loke smiled softly at her soft voice.

_"'Cause you're a sky, 'cause you're a sky full of stars_  
><em> 'Cause you light up the path<em>"

She sang a bit louder, making Erza grin at the beautiful voice.

_"I don't care, go on and tear me apart_  
><em> I don't care if you do, ooh<em>  
><em> 'Cause in a sky, 'cause in a sky full of stars<em>  
><em> I think I saw you"<em>

This time, it was as clear as day. Spinning out of her partners arms, she started swaying side to side as she continued her song.

_"'Cause you're a sky, 'cause you're a sky full of stars_  
><em> I wanna die in your arms<em>  
><em> 'Cause you get lighter the more it gets dark<em>  
><em> I'm gonna give you my heart<em>

_"I don't care, go on and tear me apart_  
><em> I don't care if you do, ooh<em>  
><em> 'Cause in a sky, 'cause in a sky full of stars<em>  
><em> I think I see you<em>  
><em> I think I see you"<em>

Grabbing her hand, Loke spun her around and dipped her as she sang the last words.

_"'Cause you're a sky, you're a sky full of stars_  
><em> Such a heavenly view<em>  
><em> You're such a heavenly view "<em>

Erza clapped as the two looked in each others eyes panting. "That...was amazing." Loke panted, pulling her up into a standing position. "Where did you learn to sing like that?" He asked.

Lucy looked at her feet nervously. "U-um, my mother..." the air seemed to tense up. Lucy's mother was a touchy subject for the girl, if you mentioned her name, she would either be silent for the whole day or lock herself in her room and cry. Placing a hand on her shoulder, Erza whispered something in her ear making her perk up and run to the door. Grabbing her jacket, she ran outside into the snowy morning, some snow now falling in the house. Closing the door behind her, Erza made her way back to the kitchen as the lion had his eyes locked on the door.

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her to pick some raspberries for tea." Nodding, he walked over to the dining table and sat down.

"Are we going to the festival tonight?" he asked, twirling a piece of broken wood. Erza paused to look at the ginger.

"We can't bring Lucy."

"Why not?!"

She sent him a glare making him shrink back. Even if she was fourteen and he was eleven, she was still scary as hell. "Because, someone could notice her and start a mob to kill her. We're not risking that."

Loke sighed as he looked at the ground. "I know, I was just thinking, maybe we could get her something at the festival for her birthday, a dance lesson isn't that much anyways, the poor girl deserves more." nodding, Erza sat next to the boy.

"We'll just have to sneak out then..."

"But then who's going to watch her? She could go to sleep then go in kill mode." he pointed out.

Chuckling lowly, the red head picked her nails. "Knowing her, she would wait for us the whole night and not sleep at all." Nodding, Leo leaned back in his seat sighing.

"I guess it's decided then?"

"Of course,"

* * *

><p>As duo walked away from the house, the blonde waved them goodbye as she closed the door. Making their way down the mountain, Leo spoke up all of the sudden. "So, just to get this clear, we can't take these off?" he gestured to his dark cloak that draped over his feet and was being dragged behind him. Erza nodded.<p>

"People think you're dead first of all, if anyone see's you, they'll ask you way to many questions or something worst might happen. Second, people don't know if I'm still alive or not, so it's practically being yelled at for not doing my job." Nodding, Loke pulled the cloth closer to him. The time they got down, people were chatting happily, playing at booths, or eating the festival food.

The lion's mouth twitched, "It just gets better each year huh?" Nodding in agreement, Erza looked at all the different booths that held stuffed animals and treats.

"Okay, we meet at the bottom of the mountain before midnight, and you must have a present for Lucy."

"Alright, see you then." slipping away from each other, they both went their own ways.

**X**

Looking at the cat oddly, Loke looked up at the little girl fidget in front of him nervously. "So, you're saying if I win the dart game for you and give you that rare wool, you'll give me the cat?"

The girl nodded shyly, "Yeah, and you get the little kitten." smiling, the ginger shook her hand making her turn red.

"Well it's nice to meet you ma'am, my name is Loke."

"I-I'm Aries..."

"Ah, what a beautiful name for such a great girl, now, lets go get that wool!" cheering, the boy started to drag the flustered girl to the booth that held the rare wool. "Excuse me sir!" Loke called, making the man look down at the boy. He rose an eyebrow for him to continue. "I would like to play this game." nodding, he handed the boy some darts. Glancing up to the tag, he noticed you had to make sure all the darts hit the middle to win.

Letting in a shallow breath, he closed his eyes as he threw the first dart, earning gasps from the two fairy tale characters next to him. He continued to throw them until he had none in his hands. Finally peeking open an eye, he smiled in victory as he saw all of them made it to the middle. "The wool please!" he shouted in victory. Dazed, the booth man gave him the wool like asked. Winking, the boy handed the girl the wool and carefully took the cat out of her hands.

Bidding her a quick goodbye, he ran off with the kitten squeaking in protest. "O-oh! I should've told him that the cat had magical powers..."

**X**

Erza stared at the sign where it said 'Win a free dog! Guess it's weight and it's yours!'. Walking to where the arrow pointed, she saw an old man and a pin off puppies yapping as they tackled each other. Noticing another present next to him, he looked over to the girl with an old smile. "Would you like a dog to take home?" he croaked, pointing back at the said dogs who were now still, staring at her. Nodding in response, she looked over all of them until they she laid eyes on a white dog that was chasing its small tail.

"May I have this one?" she asked, pointing to the puppy who now seemed excited that her attention was on him.

"Ah, old twenty five pounds. Bet it would take you awhile to find out it's weight..."

She rose an eyebrow, did he not realize he just gave her the weight number? "Um...twenty five pounds?"

He gasped at her. "Are you some witch or something?" chuckling at his own joke, he picked up the barking dog and handed it to her. "There you go sweetheart, take good care of him." nodding, she skipped off towards the bottom of the mountain.

* * *

><p>Lucy watched from her bedroom window as fireworks went off. They were beautiful, she wondered if they were for her? No, it couldn't be. The blonde looked over at the door longingly. Were Erza and Loke seeing these? From where they were in the forest? Sighing, she looked back up to the sky where the colorful fire bloomed in the sky then disappeared shortly.<p>

A loud slam at the door made the little girl jump and snap her head to see who was there. Erza and Loke had heads bumped together, small bundles in their hands. "You got her that?! A dog is more suitable for her!" Erza yelled.

"Are you sure that's even a dog?! It has a carrot nose for Mavis' sake!"

"Since when did cat's have blue fur?!"

Raising an eyebrow at the two, she slowly approached them. "Welcome home?" she squeaked, afraid to see what would happen next with the two. Looking down at the girl, their scowling faces turned into smiling happy ones.

"Lucy! Happy birthday!" Loke cheered, shoving the kitten he had gotten earlier into her hands. Gasping at the little ball of fur as it purred as soon as it was placed in her hands. "What?! That little thing didn't act like that when he was with me!" Loke whined, pointing at the kitten accusingly. Giggling, Lucy held the kitten closer to her chest.

"I'll name you Happy!" she cheered making the cat's ear's perk up.

"Aye!" it squeaked making her giggle more.

Setting down the puppy Erza had gotten earlier, she watched it stumble over to the hugging couple. Yapping, it ran around her, it's tongue lolling out of its mouth. "Happy Birthday Lucy!" Erza grinned as she watched the blonde gather the puppy in her other arm.

"And I'll name you Plue!" she squealed making the dog yap in agreement. Looking back up at the two, Lucy smiled widely. "Thank you! This is the best birthday ever!"

* * *

><p><strong>Luvviez: Okay guys, the next chapter is the last one of all the young fairy tail characters. The next one after that, Natsu will come in! Yeah! So please be patient for that!<br>**

Guest- **Yep! That's little Alice there!**

SakuraPetal9- **No, she was supposed to be Alice! Good job!**

Awesome as Annabeth- **Lol, that's cool! I'm glad you enjoy the story so much ^^**

CopDog- **Haha, yep! But good guess!**

nikki (Guest)- **I guess we're going to have to wait and see what happens next ;)**

Meowie07- **Yep! The curse changed the way she was supposed to be, so now she's a mad killer**

Sara lovelymusic- **Lol, it's fine**

Gothazon- **Haha, yeah, thanks for noticing the tea part! I thought no one would think about that**

AMMiss- **Well, she was supposed to be Alice, but then the curse turned her into the Mad Hatter, so she's not really both, she's now only the Mad Hatter now**

JayandNya4evr- **OMG! Yes! I'm glad I have another Green Day fan! Thank you for noticing the song's name in the story! I'm glad you like it!**

**Thank you so much for all the follows and favorites! You guys are so nice! I thank all of you who reviewed too! You all rock! The next chapter will be called 'A Promise to Death' and that will be the last chapter with all Erza, Loke, and Lucy and then Natsu will come in. I know all of you are wondering what will happen next with him, but don't hesitate to ask me a question through a review or a PM! I'll be happy to answer any of those!**

**Review~!**


End file.
